criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bang on Target!
Bang On Target! is the fifth case of Criminal Case: Stanford Bay, a fanfic series by Arif Hassan pyo. It is also the 5th case of Stanford Bay as well as the final case of Paradise beach, a district based in Stanford Bay. Plot The player and Jennifer Abraham went to the Shark Bar to meet @theunknownuser, who turned out to be Maria Taylor. She said she was part of the kidnapping team and was trying to help the team all along. As she was gonna tell Amanda's Location, she got hit by a crossbow and got murdered instantly. After not finding the hitman and Thinking the killer is from the kidnappers, the team started the investigation. In Chapter 1, the the player bumped into Arif Hassan, a tech Analyst from Fario, while they were investigating the murder. Who saw the victim acting suspicious. They team then found out a card from Hasuro Haku to the victim, who got devastated by the victims death and said he needed some time. They also added Eduardo Gonzalez in their suspect list as they found his number in Maria's contact list, of which he responded he was getting to know people. While they were recapping, Andrew Tyson Reported he saw Meghan Gunther running in the City Square. In Chapter 2, the team found Meghan Gunther lurking around the city square, and the team immediately brought her to custody. They also added Gerhard Weber, the German Tourist they met before, as a suspect. And after investigating, they also found out Arif Hassan had a fight with the victim, of which he said Maria stole his valueable camera from him. They also found out Hasuro had sent an angry message to Maria saying Maria was a cheater. Hasuro said Maria had been in a relationship with a few other guys lately and she was tricking them, including him. Shortly after, Eduardo Gonzalez came to the team and said He knew where her wife is. In chapter 3, Eduardo reveals to the player that he had been investigating himself about her wife and he found a camera where there was a photo of Meghan and Maria together in a Construction site. After analyzing the photo, Manny said this photo was snapped right before her murder. When they asked meghan about meeting maria, she said she won't say a word. The team suspected Meghan as Maria's killer as Maria was helping the team indirectly. They also found out the person who snapped the photo was Gerhard Weber. He said he was clicking photo's of the beautiful Paradise Beach untill he saw Meghan and Maria talking. It seemed suspicious to him, so he snapped some photo's untill maria spotted him, and he ran away from her but dropped the camera in the process, and Eduardo found it. The team kept investigating and after getting enough evidence, they arrested Eduardo Gonzalez as the killer. Initially denying involvement, Eduardo admitted to the crime. He said he was investigating on his own as the police had failed to find her, and found out Maria was behind the kidnapping. Who lured Amanda into a trap and kidnapped her, and tried to trick the police and mislead them by messaging them as @theunknownuser. Getting angry, Eduardo went to a building near the shark bar and killed Maria with a crossbow. But after he found out the presence of the police there, he got panicked and ran away. The police said his motive sounded fishy and arrested him. He was sentenced to 25 years in jail. In Paradise Lost 5/5, the team needed prove for Maria's involvement in the kidnapping. So they asked Eduardo how exactly he found that out. Eduardo pointed them to his hotel room, and the player and Jenny went to his hotel room to find a diary. The diary was analyzed by Annie and she said that the diary contained the writings of Maria taylor and she found out that Maria was behind the kidnapping all along. While Meghan supervised and planned the kidnapping, maria made it happen, and tried to trick the police by messaging them as @theunknownuser. Her last plan was to trick the team into giving them a fake location and keeping them busy as they go on to kill Amanda, but The plan was foiled by Eduardo. The location of amanda was also in the diary, but in was written in a secret code which was indecipherable. So the team went to maria's room again and found her laptop, which had the explanation to the coded messages, and the location of Amanda which was an underground floor under the shark bar. They arrested Bar owner Sam Massey and searched the bar to get the key to the underground floor, where they found Amanda, bound and gagged and she was unconscious. Thinking she is harmed, they sent her to Allan, who said they gave her a drug that made her forget everything in the past few days. She was not harmed so much but she was weak. Allan also said he gave her medicine for her to recover and she is conscious now. but she does not remember about anything. After they spoke to her, she said she does not remember anything, but she heard one of the kidnappers to mumble something big about Old Coast. Meanwhile, the team, alongside with Hasuro's Past colleague Arif Hassan, tried to cheer up Hasuro after he became sad about Maria's True identity. After all the events, Amanda came to the team and thanked them for the effort to find her and became sad after hearing Eduardo's fate. The chief then told the team they are going to Old Coast to find about that big plan the kidnappers planned. Murder Details Victim: Maria Taylor (Killed by a crossbow) Murder weapon (Crossbow) Killer: Eduardo Gonzalez. Suspects Suspect Profile *this suspect eats Olives. *This suspect eats Crackers. *This suspect is a SFS fan. *This suspect is left handed. Suspect Profile *this suspect eats olives. *This suspect eats crackers. *This suspect is a SFS fan. Suspect Profile *this suspect eats olives. *This suspect is an SFS fan. *This suspect wears yellow. *This suspect is left handed. Suspect Profile *This suspect eats crackers. *This suspect eats olives. *This suspect is a fan of SFS. *This suspect wears yellow. *This suspect is left handed. Suspect Profile *this suspect eats olives. *This suspect eats crackers. *This suspect wears yellow. Quasi Suspects Killer Profile *The killer eats crackers. *The killer eats olives *The killer is a fan of Stanford Bay Stars. *The killer wears yellow. *The killer is left handed. Crime Scenes Bonus Crime Scenes {| class="article-table" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="margin: 0px auto; height: 200px; width: 250px;" | style="text-align: center;" |Eduardo's room | style="text-align: center;" |Underground room Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Stanford Bay Category:Cases (Stanford Bay) Category:Paradise Beach